


Act Natural

by Rosypie3



Series: The Cake Chronicles [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Ethan Nestor in Lingerie, F/M, Lingerie, Live Stream, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recording, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Ethan Nestor, They have no idea, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Women’s lingerie, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: Ethan has a special stream, unbeknownst to his viewers.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Original Character(s), Ethan Nestor/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Cake Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911070
Kudos: 18





	Act Natural

They had planned this for weeks on end. Selecting the perfect time, the perfect outfit, and the perfect tools to accomplish their goal. The normal cameraman had the evening off for the stream, instead Sally would be in charge of it. There were a few rules though, the camera had to stay angeled on his top half, never straying below the belt. Ethan also has to wear a certain outfit. Underneath his thin T-shirt, he wears women’s lingerie, a lacy one-piece with the fabric cut out for breasts and no pants or underwear, having his hard-on contained only by its lacy cage. Inside of him, Ethan has a vibrating butt-plug, one that is connected to Sally’s phone, one that she alone controls. Ethan has to act as he normally does, making sure to be quiet and to not cum until the stream is over. 

Ethan starts off the stream with his normal greeting, “What is up my Cranky crew it’s Ethan from crankgameplays and today, I’m playing Fall Guys!” She turns on the vibration to the lowest setting, starting off easy for the hour that they have. “Ooooh dammit! We were so fucking close there guys!” His voice was raised a couple of octaves at the beginning, at his surprise at the vibrations starting up so suddenly. She kept the vibrations at the same low steady pace, not too overwhelming but just so that he could still feel that it was there. She waited until he was at a particularly hard part of the obstacle course in the game before racking the intensity up to full for a second. “Ah!-” He jumped in his seat slightly at the sudden intense pleasure, causing his hotdog clad character to fall. “-Why do they make the levels so fucking hard?” As soon as his character had fallen off the track she turned the setting back to low. 

She waited for the perfect opportunity to embarrass him further and the opportunity came when one of the viewers noticed that Ethan’s cheeks were lightly dusted pink. Concerned for his well being they of course brought it up to him. “Why are my cheeks pink? Oh, I’m probably just a little dehydrated.” He says turning to the side a little to grab a nearby water bottle. “Why don’t we all have a little water break huh?” He asks his viewers with all his usual mirth. “Hydration is important after all!” He stated merrily before opening the bottle and taking a long pull from it. While he was drinking it she turned it up by three notches, watching with glee as he choked on his water spilling it and coughing lightly as some of the water got on his shirt. Ethan was already blushing in embarrassment just from choking on his water but he blushed, even more, when viewers started to comment on what they could now make a faint outline of, they were also noticing his erect nipples. Ethan laughed, doing his best to play it off, “It’s just a tank top, It’s a little chilly in here today!” 

It was at that moment that she turned up the vibrations just a little bit, taking in the sight of Ethan, unbeknownst to viewers, crossing his legs as he tries to stop himself from cumming. He continues playing valiantly trying to continue despite his obvious struggle to keep it together. His loyal viewers take notice of his increasingly more common squirming. “I’m moving so much because I’m a wiggly boy.” He dismisses, laughing slightly as he tries passing it off as just more Ethan antics. Ethan’s character has fallen off the map again, making him lose but just before he fell, she turned it up even more, making Ethan have to stop and lay his head down using his arms to cover his face as he concentrates on not cumming or letting out a loud moan. Once his head was down Ethan was slightly shaking with his effort to control himself. The moment passes and he straightens back up, when he shows his face again he has slight tears in his eyes, he explains to his viewers that he was just really upset about not winning. 

He plays one more round before the stream ends. As soon as the cameras are off Ethan turns into a quivering mess, his erection is straining so hard against the lace that it looks like it might burst, “C-can I please cum now?” He hesitantly asks, looking her in the eyes, need very apparent in his blue irises. Sally walks over, she bends down, kneeling before him as she takes his chin in her hand, “Of course you can baby boy, let me help you,” She soothes as she moves her hand from his chin to his neck, making Ethan’s next breath come out as nothing more than a breathy puff. Ethan looked positively elegant at that moment with his eyes closed and neck bared, desperation showing in every fiber of his being. She turns the vibrations up causing Ethan’s back to arch away from the chair as his hips buck towards her, his eyes roll to the back of his head as he lets out a choked squeak as he cums. His seed gets all over the lace and himself as the lace traps it, ruining the pretty little thing. 

She turns off the vibrator and helps Ethan get cleaned and changed out of his clothes before making him something to eat. Having had a very successful performance today, he earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please like and comment :-)


End file.
